1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame for a clap skate, which frame comprises:
a lower frame part for carrying a runner or wheels;
an upper frame part with means for coupling to the sole and the heel of a skate shoe;
hinge means which couple the two frame parts hingedly to each other, which hinge means are situated at a distance above the foremost zone of the lower frame part and define a first free degree of freedom of rotation in the main plane, or a plane varying a maximum of about 30° therefrom, of the runner or the wheels; and
resetting means for urging the upper frame part relative to the lower frame part to a rest position determined by positioning means, in which rest position the frame parts have the smallest possible mutual distance, for instance in more or less parallel relation to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a frame is known from NL-C-1005080. According to this publication the clap mechanism is provided under the heel with a centring system with a separate damping element for absorbing the impact of the return stroke. The shoe is further mounted length-adjustably relative to the upper frame part. According to this specification, this gives the skater the possibility of producing extra power at essential moments, this by elongating the ankle. In order to enable a good distribution of this extra power over the runner, the centring system with damping is arranged under the heel.
It is an object of the invention to embody a clap skate of the stated type such that a better and more effective push-off is realized, whereby it is possible to make a quicker start, to travel through a bend at a more acute angle because the shoe is less likely to touch the ice, to push-off better in a bend because the shoe is less likely to touch the ice or the rolling surface, and in particular to push-off better in a bend because the runner or the wheels remain oriented in the direction of travel, and a better push-off is also possible when skating straight ahead.
The prior art clap skate is not faster relative to the conventional fixed skate because the skating stroke becomes longer, but because the skating stroke becomes more economic or more efficient. This is a result of the fact that the forces in the region of the knees and ankles where they occur are more favourable.